constellations
by chindleion
Summary: –kita bagaikan bintang-bintang, yang saling terhubung dan membentuk sebuah konstelasi. [teruntuk thelastconstellations] KaruRio Fict.


**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **constellations ©** chindleion

 **warning;** au, typo, ooc, deskripsi kurang ngena, eyd 404, klise, drama, dan segala kesalahan yang disebabkan oleh kekhilafan author. dipersembahkan untuk Farrah- _san_ (thelastconstellatios) yang udah repot-repot ngasih hadiah pas ultah saya. anggep aja ini hadiah ultahmu bulan kemarin :'D

* * *

Kaki yang telanjang menginjak pijakan jendela, membawa gadis surai pirang melihat indahnya gemerlap kota dari kejauhan. Angin yang berhembus serta ketinggian dari rumah lantai dua ini tidak menjadi halangan Rio untuk melompat keatas, berusaha keras memanjat dinding kamarnya dan terbaring lelah diatas atap yang berselimut langit bertabur bintang. Peluh sebesar biji jagung nampak di pelipisnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya kala iris sapphirenya menangkap Orion yang tergantung di langit malam. Berbekal teropong kesayangannya, ia mulai mencari cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang kontras dengan galaksi, dan mengelompokkannya menjadi sebuah konstelasi.

"Sendirian aja?"

Tak berapa lama berselang, kepala merah menyembul dari bawah, memperlihatkan iris merkuri yang menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan teduh. Dengan mudahnya ia memanjat tangga besi yang tersambung dengan balkon rumah Rio sambil membawa sebuah PSP yang berada di tangan kanannya.

(... Kalau ada tangga dan balkon, lantas mengapa Rio bersusah payah memanjat dinding dan melompat hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke atap, padahal kamarnya berada di lantai dua? Sepertinya Rio hobi mengambil jalan yang susah.)

"Boleh ikutan?"

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, atensi gadis pirang itu beralih, menatap teman masa kecilnya yang kini menampilkan seringai jahilnya. Ini sudah biasa, mengingat orang itu tinggal di sebelah rumahnya dan orangtuanya selalu bepergian, membuat Karma –orang yang dimaksud– mengetahui semua kebiasaan Rio dari yang biasa hingga ekstrim. Ya, seperti saat ini; tiduran di atap.

Tangan mulus sang gadis menepuk tempat disampingnya, memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu agar segera menghampirinya. "Sini."

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya ia rebahkan di samping Rio, tidak mengusik kegiatan meneropong yang sudah menjadi hobi gadis pirang itu. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Angin kembali berhembus, memainkan helai-helai merah dan pirang. Suara tombol dari PSP yang Karma mainkan diusahakan tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik, namun saat ia lagi-lagi kalah dalam permainan melawan Kanzaki, sang pemuda reflek berteriak dan mengagetkan Rio, membuat alisnya mengernyit heran.

"Lagi gak ada tugas?"

Karma menoleh, menanggalkan PSP-nya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. "Kalau ada tugas pun aku gak bakal ngerjain."

"Enak banget kamu. Aku masih banyak tugas dari Ono- _sensei_."

Ucapan dari sang gadis membuat manik merkurinya sedikit melebar.

"Lah– terus kenapa disini?"

Rio nyengir. "Males ngerjain."

Karma dan Rio adalah teman masa kecil. Karna itulah mereka selalu bersama, berbagi suka duka.

* * *

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini mirip yah?"

Karma menoleh, mendapati pandangan Rio masih menatap jutaan bintang-bintang yang sangat jauh diatas sana. Kali ini Rio membawa bantal; agar kepalanya tidak langsung menyentuh atap rumahnya yang keras.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana ya? Ibarat kutub utara dan kutub selatan dalam satu magnet. Kau kutub utara, aku kutub selatan." ucap teman masa kecilnya sambil melirik sebentar pada Karma, saat ia menjelaskan perumpamaannya.

Lanjutnya, "Bagaikan sumbu x dan y yang berada pada suatu persamaan. Walaupun berada di satu tempat, namun berbeda."

 _Kita selalu bersama, namun hanya sebatas teman dan tidak lebih dari itu._

Karma terkekeh renyah, berusaha mengerti perumpamaan yang Rio jabarkan namun nampaknya ia tidak berhasil mengetahui maksudnya. "Duh, aku kan orangnya lemah di bahasa, Rio."

Gadis itu terkikik pelan, membuat wajah pemuda disampingnya sedikit tersipu.

"Hihihi, kau takkan bisa mengungguli ku soal pelajaran yang satu ini!"

* * *

Sekali lagi, Karma dan Rio itu teman masa kecil. Mereka juga bertetangga. Dan satu fakta yang membuat mereka sampai saat ini selalu bersama; mereka satu sekolah.

Dan seperti pagi hari ini. Karma memanfaatkan jarak rumah mereka yang terlampau dekat untuk menyelinap ke balkon dan masuk ke kamar Rio lewat jendelanya.

"Rio! Bangun, oi!" teriakan Karma begitu mengusik tidur cantik si surai pirang, apalagi Karma sempat memukul (baca: menabok) wajah Rio sampai sang gadis terbangun begitu geram dengan tingkah temannya satu ini.

"Ck! Bisa gak sih gak usah masuk kamar orang?!"

Novel Harry Potter edisi terbaru dilempar kearah Karma dengan tenaga yang bukan main. Namun sayang beribu sayang, reflek si surai merah begitu cepat sehingga novel itu meluncur melewati jendela kamar, dan jatuh ke pekarangan Rio begitu saja.

Karma menoleh kearah Rio dengan cemas. "Ya kalo aku nunggu diluar yang ada kamu gak bangun-bangun. Kamu kan kayak kebo."

Amarah Rio tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil kebo, hah?!"

"Eh– ampun, Rio!"

Dilayangkan benda-benda yang terjangkau oleh tangan si gadis, mulai dari bantal, jam weker, guling, lampu tidur, sampai kursinya ia lempar kalau saja tangan Karma tidak berhasil menahan tenaga Rio yang begitu kuat.

* * *

Di sekolah, Karma tidak sekelas dengan Rio. Karma di 2-A, sedangkan Rio di 2-B. Padahal nilai mereka hanya beda sedikit, terpaut lima nilai di bawah Karma dari keseluruhan nilai total. Entah siapa yang bertugas membagikan kelas, Rio ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Dan kabar buruknya; Kelas 2-B adalah kelas yang sama sekali tidak menjunjung nilai norma kemasyarakatan. Pasif, bisa dibilang.

Ini bertolak belakang dengan sifat Rio yang terbuka dan _friendly_.

"Nakamura."

Ia menoleh, mendapati teman-teman perempuan yang kini mengelilinginya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Salah satunya mendekati Rio, lalu berbisik. "Kau tidak takut dengan si Akabane itu?"

Rio sedikit mengernyit heran. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan malas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku dengar ia suka berkelahi, loh!" tutur salah satu gadis, nada bicaranya yang sedikit ketakutan membuat Rio tertawa.

"Ah? Mana mungkin! Kami sudah berteman sejak lama, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbuat onar, kok!"

Para gadis itu saling berpandangan, kemudian mengendikkn bahu. Sebelum mereka beranjak pergi, salah satu dari gadis itu berbicara. "Aku hanya memperingatkan mu saja, Nakamura. Bisa saja orang yang mempunyai dendam dengan Akabane akan mengincarmu!"

Rio tidak menggubris perkataannya barusan. Peduli apa mereka? Paling gadis itu hanya iri padanya, yang bisa dekat dengan Akabane Karma.

* * *

Pemuda surai merah kembali menaiki tangga besi sembari kepalanya mendongkak, niatan ingin mengejutkan Rio seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kini kandas. Gadis pirang itu tidak ada.

 _Hmm, kemana dia?_

Dengan cekatan, Karma langsung melompat dari atas dan mendarat dengan mulus di balkon Rio. Dan benar saja, teman masa kecilnya itu terlihat sedang berkutat pada buku yang ia baca. Langsung saja Karma masuk lewat jendela dan bersender di dinding kamar Rio.

"Cie, yang lagi belajar."

Rio mengalihkan atensinya, melirik sosok merah yang sekali lagi sudah ia maklumi kehadirannya. "Jelas. Aku ingin mengalahkanmu dan si Asano lipan itu."

"Trigonometri? Soal gampang begini kamu gak bisa?" Karma bisa melihat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Ia menyeringai kembali. "Mau aku ajari?"

Rio mendengus. "Bicaralah sesuka mu, tuan jenius."

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengakui kejeniusan ku."

Rio melotot.

"Hei, itu bukan pujian!"

Bangku yang ia duduki bergeser kasar, memberi ruang untuk Karma agar bisa leluasa memberikan penjelasan untuk gadis pirang. Sementara atensi Rio tak berpindah dari sosok Karma yang sedang menjelaskan materi.

"Jadi, kita ketahui _sin_ enam puluh dan _cos_.."

Sepertinya belajar dengan Karma lumayan mengasyikkan.

* * *

"Oi, Akabane!"

Ketika Karma melewati lorong, salah seorang pria memanggilnya. Sontak lelaki itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati tiga orang pemuda –yang kelihatannya mereka adalah kakak kelasnya– menatapnya kesal. Sepertinya mereka berandalan sekolah.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" ucap Karma dengan nada santai, membuat mata sang kakak kelas memicing.

Ketiga _senpai_ nya itu berjalan mendekati Karma, lalu seseorang pria yang bertubuh besar –Karma pikir ia bosnya– tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemejanya, membuat sang surai merah sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Seenaknya saja kau membolos pelajaran, tapi nilaimu selalu tinggi! Seperti tidak menghargai orang-orang yang telah belajar dengan keras! Kau juga tidak hormat pada guru, membuat kami semakin muak!"

Apa Karma lupa kalau SMP Kunugigaoka mengharuskan semua murid belajar dengan keras? Ya, termasuk para berandalan ini sekalipun.

"Apa urusanmu, hm? Terserah aku mau melakukan apa, bukan?" Karma sudah dalam mode iblisnya. Ia menyeringai. "Lagipula, _senpai_ , apa kau iri denganku? Yang bisa mendapat nilai bagus tanpa bersusah payah?"

Kekesalan nampak di wajah ketiga orang itu.

"Cih, sialan!"

Sang bos hendak meninju Karma, namun ia lebih cepat dari mereka. Lelaki merah itu menonjok _senpai_ nya, sampai-sampai kakak kelaanya itu mundur ke belakang. Tidak membuang waktu, Karma kembali menendang, memukul, membanting, sampai-sampai kedua temannya itu diam terpaku. Ketakutan.

"Apa? Sialan katamu? Hahaha! Katakan pada dirimu sendiri, _senpai_!"

Karma sudah kesetanan. Ia sering melakukan hal seperti ini, dan ajaibnya guru maupun Rio tidak tahu. Entah apa yang lelaki merah itu lakukan pada korbannya, namun ia selalu berhasil membuat mulut mereka bungkam.

* * *

"Karma! Baca novel bahasa Inggris yang ku buat ini dong! Niatnya mau ku kirim ke penerbit.." ucap Rio dengan bahagianya menyodorkan sebuah tablet yang telah terbuka sebuah aplikasi dokumen. Ia masuk ke kamar Karma, dan –tentunya melewati jendela kamarnya.

Heran deh. Nggak ada cara normal gitu?

Air muka Karma mendadak cerah, se-cerah artis produk kecantikan. "Wih, baru aku nih yang baca? Nggak nyangka aku begitu spesial sampai jadi orang pertama yang bac–"

"Cek kalau ada _typo_ atau ada grammar yang salah, yak!"

Karma mendadak lesu.

"... Aku tarik perkataan ku barusan."

* * *

Rio kembali main ke kamar Karma. Kali ini ia membawa sebuah makanan yang telah ia bungkus piringnya dengan plastik.

"Karma! Nih, masakan spesial dari ku!"

Lelaki merah itu mengamati makanan itu dengan rinci, dari atas sampe bawah, dari kiri ke kanan. "Ini gak ada racunnya, kan?"

Rio menghela nafas kasar.

"Kalau aku pintar kimia seperti Okuda, pasti sudah ku campurkan racun yang bisa membuat mu jadi cowok _bishie_ macam Nagisa."

Karma bergidik ngeri.

"... Niatan mu serem juga."

Atensi sang gadis berpindah, menatap layar komputer Karma dengan seksama sambil menera-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Karma pada komputernya.

"Wih, GTA lima! Ikutan main, dong!"

Karma berjingit. "Oi! Aku lagi kelarin misi!"

* * *

Rio sudah menerbitkan buku novelnya, dan mendapat respon positif dari pembaca. Duh, betapa senangnya hati ini saat mendengar penuturan dari editornya. Kali ini Rio tidak hanya sukses di mata pelajaran, ia membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menghasilkan uang dari karyanya. Hahaha!

Biasanya Rio membawa novelnya ke sekolah, katanya ingin baca-baca sembari mencari _typo_. Kali aja waktu itu Karma gak niat mencari _typo_ -nya. Bisa jadi, kan?

Saat tangannya merogoh kolong mejanya, ia tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Padahal ia ingin pulang dan merapih-rapihkan buku-bukunya. Kini ia membuka tasnya, kali aja novelnya ada didalam tasnya, lupa ia keluarkan. Namun tidak ada.

"Hilang?!"

Ketika tangannya meraba kolong mejanya lebih dalam, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti kertas ada disana. Dengam segera ia mengambilnya, dan ternyata sepucuk surat. Bukan surat cinta, bukan. Kalau surat cinta pasti amplopnya berwarna pink dan ada stiker hatinya. Kalau ini mah.. boro-boro.

Hanya amplop warna putih. Udah gitu, lupa di lem lagi.

Diambilnya surat yang berada di dalam amplop itu, dan membukanya.

Apa yang tertulis disana membuat dahi Rio mengernyit.

 _'Kalau kau mau novelmu dan barang-barang berharga lainnya kembali, datanglah ke halaman belakang sekolah pukul lima sore. Jangan bawa teman ataupun guru, kau harus datang sendiri.'_

Saat ia merogoh tasnya kembali, ia tidak menemukan handphone serta dompetnya. Sial.

" Ck! Apa-apaan, sih?!"

Karena ia sayang pada barang-barang berharganya, Rio memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan si pengirim surat, dan ingin sekalian 'menghajar'nya karena telah mempermainkan seorang Nakamura Rio.

* * *

"Oi."

Rio melihat ada tiga orang laki-laki, yang ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak kelasnya. Ekspresi mereka sulit ditebak. Tanpa sadar iris biru Rio memicing.

"Kembalikan barang-barangku."

Salah seorang lelaki mendekati Rio, lalu memberikannya sebuah serbuk putih. Atensinya tak berhenti menatap kakak kelaanya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Alasan kami memanggilmu karena ada yang harus kau lakukan."

"Maksud _senpai_?"

Seorang pria yang sedari tadi bersender pada batang pohon, saat ini mulai mendekati Rio. "Kau tahu? Akabane sialan itu sudah kurang ajar pada teman-temanku."

"Lalu?"

Ia menyeringai. "Kami ingin kau menaruh ini di makanan atau di minumannya."

Rio tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa ini racun.

"Mengapa?"

Jelas, Rio tidak ingin mengkhianati sahabat sejatinya itu.

Ketiga orang itu mulai menunjukkan raut kebencian, sepertinya mereka mulai kesal juga dengan Rio.

"Aku ingin balas dendam dengan setan merah sialan itu! Akan ku beri pembalasan yang serupa!"

Sebenarnya ia bingung. Apa benar yang dikatakan mereka? Setahunya, Karma tidak pernah macam-macam dengan kakak kelas. Yah, mungkin ia seenaknya membolos di jam pelajaran. Namun apa karena itu saja mereka sampai dendam kepada sahabatnya itu?

Rio terkekeh. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Orang yang berada di belakang kedua lelaki itu mulai mengeluarkan benda –sebuah novel, handphone, serta dompet Rio. Manik sapphirenya terbelalak kala ia melihat sebuah korek api berada di genggaman pria itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ini?"

Ia mulai menyalakan pemantiknya, serta mendekatkan korek api itu ke novel Rio. Wajahnya nampak seperti iblis, yang menyeringai dengan seram.

Rio reflek berteriak.

"JANGA–"

Terlambat. Novel Rio sudah terbakar. Api cepat melahap lembaran kertas itu. Dilemparnya buku itu ke tanah, lalu menginjak-injaknya seolah tak berharga, menjadi abu. Handphonenya pun mereka pukul dengan tongkat bisbol –yang entah sejak kapan mereka bawa– dan dihancurkan tepat didepan mata sang gadis surai pirang. Sedangkan dompetnya dibuka, diambil semua uang yang ada didalamnya, lalu melemparkan dompet yang kosong itu ke muka Rio.

"Hahaha!"

Mereka tertawa puas. Rio putus asa.

Angin berhembus, membuat Rio semakin merinding. Walau saat ini sudah sore hari san hawanya menghangat, namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan _bullying_?

"Apa yang–" Kerah kemeja _senpai_ nya ia genggam, "–KALIAN LAKUKAN!", dan menonjoknya.

"Akh!"

Tidak sampai disitu, Rio terus menonjok wajah lelaki dihadapannya, bahkan kekuatannya tidak main-main. Temannya yang berada disampingnya hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Rio, namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh si surai pirang dan gadis itu melayangkan tendangan ke perut _senpai_ itu. Persetan dengan celana dalamnya yang kelihatan, amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Pria yang membakar buku novelnya pun hanya syok melihat kedua temannya yang terkapar dengan banyak luka lebam di wajah serta bagian tubuh yang lain.

Gadis ini iblis!

Namun sayang beribu sayang, Rio bukan seorang Karma yang sudah terbiasa dengan perkelahian.

Karena mendengar suara gaduh di belakang gedung sekolah, seorang penjaga sekolah menemukan kondisi Rio yang sedang memukul ketiga kakak kelasnya itu sampai babak belur. Penjaga itu sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun matanya tidak salah –ia melihat seorang murid perempuan mengalahkan tiga orang lelaki.

Akan tetapi bukan itu fokusnya. Sang penjaga sekolah langsung menghentikan aksi Rio dengan memisahkan mereka berempat.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rio dipanggil ke ruang konseling saat pulang sekolah. Ini tentunya menjadi sebuah bahan pembicaraan di seantero sekolah dikarenakan jarang terjadinya kekerasan maupun pelanggaran lainnya di SMP kunugigaoka ini.

Pemuda surai merah mendatangi Rio, meminta penjelasan. Akan tetapi sang gadis sedetik lebih cepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Karma, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah."

Dengan terpaksa, ia menyetujui permintaan Rio. "Baiklah.."

Setelah itu, Karma melihat punggung Rio yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Di ruang konseling, Rio tak henti-hentinya mengangguk pasrah setiap kali guru BK menceramahinya tentang kelakuannya. Ketiga lelaki yang kemarin ia hajar pun tidak ada, sial. Saat gadis pirang itu membela, guru itu dengan cepat memotong penjelasannya, membuat Rio tidak mempunyai pilihan selain diam.

 _Cih! Aku kan tidak bersalah! Aku korban disini!_ Ucap Rio dalam hati.

Sampai ia mendengar keputusan dari makhluk yang bernama guru itu, ingin rasanya Rio menangis.

"... Nakamura. Sayang sekali, kau akan di skors sampai awal ajaran baru tahun depan."

* * *

Putus asa. Mungkin itulah yang tergambar dari ekspresi Rio saat ini. Ia ingin menangis, mencurahkan segalanya, tapi tak bisa. Ia berjalan gontai ke dalam kelasnya, dan kelopak matanya melebar tatkala iris sapphirenya menangkap sosok surai merah berada di dalam kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Karma menoleh, atensinya beralih dari layar handphonenya. "Eh? Bukankah kita akan ke toko es krim langgananmu?"

 _Apa dia sengaja menunggu ku? Instingnya tidak bisa diremehkan._ Ucap Rio dalam hati.

Surai pirangnya acak-acakan, tanda bahwa Rio sedang stress.

"Sekarang ini aku sama sekali tidak ingin es krim."

 _Dingin sekali._ Pikir Karma.

Karma sengaja tidak menuruti perintah Rio tadi. Ia ingin menghiburnya, setidaknya kalau ia mempunyai masalah.

Manik tembaganya menatap Rio dengan serius. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Tangannya terangkat untuk menggandeng tangan Rio, namun si gadis cepat-cepat menarik lengannya, membuat gerakan Karma terhenti.

"Maaf, Karma. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" ucap Rio sambil mengambil tas yang berada diatas mejanya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar kelas.

 _Aneh. Nada bicaranya sedikit gemetar._

"Hei, ada ap–"

Saat si merah menyusul dan memaksa sang pirang untuk berbalik, ia mendapati likuid bening terjatuh dari kelopak matanya. Air mukanya kacau, membuat Karma semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

* * *

Kacau. Perasaan sang Akabane Karma kacau. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu menangis, mengapa gadis itu bungkam, dan mengapa gadis itu mencari-cari alasan. Ia ingin Rio jujur, dan sikapnya yang seolah-olah tegar itu membuat Karma kesal.

 _Cih, munafik sekali dia._

Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya ini.

"Akabane, kah? Jadi kau yang telah menghajar teman-temanku?!"

Seorang pria tinggi menghadangnya, membuat Karma sontak menabrak dan menoleh dengan kesal ke orang yang dengan seenaknya menghalangi jalannya. Ia memandang kedua orang itu, dan seketika ia ingat pada orang yang sedang memegangi rahangnya –yang terbalut kain kasa dan plester.

 _Kebetulan sekali._

"Hmm? Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Pria itu mendecih. "Mungkin kau hanyalah anak kelas 2 SMP, tetapi kami tidak terima dengan perlakua–"

Ucapannya terpaksa terhenti kala tinju Karma mendarat di pipinya, sedangkan temannya syok seketika. Dalam sekejap, pemuda surai merah sudah menindih pria itu, menghabisinya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Heee? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

Ia sangat kesal. Kesal. Kesal. KESAL!

"Ahahaha!"

Karma sengaja melakukan ini; karena ia tahu salah satu guru SMP Kunugigaoka pulang dengan melewati gang ini.

* * *

Di malam lainnya, mereka berdua kembali bertemu di atap rumah Rio. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Karma mengecek kamar Rio, barangkali sosok pirang itu sedang berada di atas ranjangnya atau sedang duduk di kursi dan belajar. Manik merkurinya memindai ruangan. Tidak ada.

Pilihannya jatuh ke opsi lain; atap. Pasti Rio ada di atap.

Dan benar saja, sosok pirang itu sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di atap, lengkap dengan teropong bintangnya. Lantas Karma menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Rio.

"Nggak belajar?" Atensinya masih menatap langit. "Tumben, kan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas."

Rio sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran Karma. Buru-buru suasana hatinya dibuat sebaik mungkin, agar pemuda itu tidak menyadari kesedihan mendalam yang dialaminya.

"Aku di skors."

Ucapan dari sang gadis membuat setengah tubuh Karma sedikit terangkat. "Kok bisa?!"

Rio menanggalkan teropongnya, posisinya berubah menghadap Karma. Tangan kirinya ia tekuk, guna menopang kepalanya agar dijadikan bantal.

"Ya gitu deh, bukan masalah besar."

Karma melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Rio, bedanya ia menghadap ke kanan. "Kalau bukan masalah besar kenapa kau sampai di skors?"

Rio terdiam lama. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu kalau ia di skors karena dirinya, bukan?

"Nggg– Karma, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

Ia bangkit, mengambil teropongnya, lalu langsung melompat turun ke balkon kamarnya. Tidak menggunakan tangga besi yang tersedia disana.

Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak Karma.

"Selamat malam juga.. Rio."

* * *

Pagi hari, Karma bermaksud untuk menyelinap lagi ke kamar Rio. Akan tetapi, saat ia melihat jendela yang tertutup serta gorden yang menutupi pandangan Karma untuk melihat ke dalam, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan; Rio sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sendirian.

Saat ia baru menjejakkan kakinya di koridor sekolah, semua orang tampak bergosip. Karma berusaha cuek, dan tetap berjalan ke kelas 2-A. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya tatkala mendengar seseorang bersuara dari kelas 2-B.

"Hei, ku dengar Nakamura di skors!"

"Benarkah? Gadis cakep enerjik gitu kok bisa di skors?"

"Katanya sih, dia mukulin _senpai_ dari kelas 3-D!"

Karma langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua lelaki itu, penasaran.

"Maaf, bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Nakamura?"

Saat itu Karma tahu, bahwa Nakamura Rio tidak masuk sekolah.

* * *

Langit malam terlihat berawan, membuat Rio tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang indah nun jauh disana. Kembali ia membawa bantal, dan kali ini snack seperti _pocky_ atau _KitKat_ berada di sampingnya. Yah, pokoknya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku jadi kangen sekolah.."

Kecewa. Rio kecewa.

"Apa-apaan itu! Mereka yang mulai duluan, kok aku yang di hukum.."

Ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya. Wajar bukan kalau ia membela diri karna lelaki-lelaki brengsek itu mengancamnya? Seharusnya mereka dipenjara karena berniat membunuh orang!

Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes. _Ah, akhirnya aku menangis juga._

"Kau tambah jelek kalau kau menangis.."

Rio cukup terlena, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

Iya, teman masa kecilnya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Karma?"

Lelaki itu kembali berbaring di samping Rio, seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sementara sang gadis masih terlihat kaget dengan kehadirannya.

Rio mencoba membuka suara. "Bu-bukannya sekarang malam persiapan festival sekolah? Kok kamu gak bantu-bantu?"

Pandangan Karma tetap mengarah ke langit, tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Rio. Menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya.

"Aku di skors."

Rio melotot.

"HAH?!"

"Aku di skors."

"GAK USAH DIULANG! Eh– bukan itu maksudku!" teriak sang gadis sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

 _Kenapa?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rio, Karma terkekeh. "Kamu pasti bingung kan kenapa aku bisa di skors?"

 _Apa dia cenayang?!_

Hening. Angin malam sepertinya suka sekali berhembus kala momen-momen seperti ini. Rio terdiam, menunggu Karma mengucapkan sesuatu.

"... Aku hanya ingin menemani mu."

Rio _sweatdrop_.

"Jangan bercanda, deh."

"Hahaha.." Karma tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. "Aku ketahuan berkelahi dengan anak dari Universitas Mitsuba."

Tubuh sang gadis tergerak, memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih berbaring, mata tembaganya mengamati pergerakan Rio.

Setelah sukses berdiri, kedua tangan Rio terangkat keatas, menghilangkan pegal-pegal di bahunya.

"Sejak kapan kau hobi berantem?"

"Udah lama, kali." ujarnya, enteng. "Tanganku gatel, sih."

Gadis itu menatap kebawah, menatap wajah Karma bermaksud menemukan kebohongan di setiap ucapannya. Alisnya perlahan menaut, pandangan nanar.

 _Kalau kau sudah lama mempunyai hobi seperti itu, pasti dengan otak encermu kau bisa dengan mudah kabur, kan?_

Karma melanjutkan, "Tapi tadi aku serius– aku hanya ingin menemani mu."

 _Apa dia sengaja membuat dirinya tertangkap basah guru?_

Rio sedikit merasa bersalah.

Pemuda itu mulai bangkit, maju ke depan dan duduk di pinggir atap. Menggantungkan kaki-kakinya tanpa rasa takut seolah-olah mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota bersinar terang, mengalahkan cahaya bintang yang tertutupi awan.

"Habisnya kalo ke sekolah sendirian itu gak enak. Kan biasanya kalo kemana-mana selalu bareng Rio."

Ia tertegun. Tanpa sadar, gadis surai pirang tersenyum tipis. "Iya juga, sih."

Karma menoleh kearahnya, membuat Rio bingung.

"Jadi, kita berdua di skors, nih?"

"Iya, sampai kelas tiga."

Seringai terlukis di wajah tampan itu. "Wih, bisa main game terus dong!"

Rio menatap temannya ini dengan pandangan kesal. Ia masih berdiri di belakang Karma.

"Kau senang di skors?"

Ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Toh, masih bisa belajar dirumah. Iya, gak?"

Helaan nafas sepertinya sering dilakukan oleh si gadis dengan sengaja.

"Iya, sih.."

* * *

Mereka kembali menatap langit, berharap bisa melihat bintang malam ini.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini mirip yah?"

Malam yang ke sekian kalinya, pada masa mereka mendapat skors. Kini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama, bermain bersama, pokoknya apapun selalu bersama.

Kepala Rio tergerak, menatap pemuda disampingnya. Cengiran khas muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Kali ini, Karma terlihat serius. Rio jadi berdebar-debar.

"Soal ucapanmu waktu itu.. Itu tidaklah benar."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada satu magnet denganmu, karena aku ingin menjadi kutub utara di magnet yang berbeda." jelasnya, walaupun seringai selalu terpampang di wajahnya tiap kali ia berbicara.

 _Oh. Perumpamaan, toh._

Karma melanjutkan, "Lagipula, bukankah jika kita tarik sumbu x dan y, keduanya akan bertemu dan membentuk sebuah titik?"

Sontak, gadis pirang itu memerah.

Tentu Rio mengerti maksud Karma. Jangan remehkan kemampuan bahasanya. Yang membuatnya terdiam dan _blushing_ itu karena Karma menjawab perumpamaannya. _Darimana si merah ini mendapat kata-kata seperti itu?!_

"... Duh, Kar. Kamu ngegombal atau apa?"

"Ck! Ngerusak suasana aja!" ucapnya sambil mencak-mencak. Sedangkan Rio hanya terkikik geli.

Mereka kembali terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang begitu nyaman.

"Ya, pokoknya, aku ingin selalu bersama mu. Udah, itu aja."

Berbaring di atap, berdua, memandang langit yang bertabur bintang. Ah, hari ini mereka bisa melihat Centaurus.

Tiba-tiba Rio bersuara, membuat Karma sedikit berjingit. "Ah, aku barusan nemu kata-kata yang bagus."

"Apa, tuh?"

Bibir Rio membentuk sebuah kurva, dan Karma tidak pernah melihat Rio tersenyum se-manis itu.

"Kita bagaikan bintang-bintang, yang saling terhubung dan membentuk sebuah konstelasi."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n;** duh saya bikin apa ini :'D gak ngerti lagi, dan abaikan perumpamaan abal yang kurang nyesss itu. ide fict ini pun muncul pas lagi dengerin nada aurora – congfei wei di piano tiles, dan saya jadi suka mainin tuh lagu. ini pun dibuat untuk Farrah- _san_ dan saya yang ultah tanggal 18 Juli kemarin (uhuk). mungkin fict ini tidak seindah deskripsi mu, namun ku buat dengan sepenuh hati dan semoga kamu senang. pokoknya terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita ini! /hugs

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
